The present invention relates to multi-stage apparatus and to a method of replacing a selected stage of such an apparatus with a spare stage.
If a multi-stage circuit, for example, a digital signal processing circuit, is fabricated on a single chip, the manufacturing yield can be increased if a redundancy scheme for the circuit can also be incorporated on the chip. Such a scheme would provide replacements for one or more stages found to be faulty.